


Able and Unable

by one_starry_knight



Series: Transformers: Unaligned [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Moral Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: After becoming frustrated with 'unfair' sports rules, Hot Shot learns a quick lesson about ways to let everyone in on the fun.
Series: Transformers: Unaligned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020832
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Able and Unable

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use my oc for something Rescue Bots Academy related since **[I recently designed a ref for him in the context of RBA](https://one-starry-knight.tumblr.com/post/637353336906104832/the-battery-in-my-surface-pen-died-and-i-dont)** , so what better way to use him than give him a "moral lesson" plot?  
> as someone who is disabled, I wanted to write something heartfelt where being disabled is accepted and a character learns that sometimes disabled people need accommodations to do the same things as other people. my oc, Spitzer is disabled in a similar way to me, so it felt more genuine to speak through him I suppose.  
> in this fic Spitzer is a substitute teacher for Perceptor! Spitzer is a teacher back on Cybertron, so it only made sense hehe

As Hot Shot sat in the commons area of the academy, he scowled at the tv. It was a free day and he’d been watching human sports most of the afternoon, but this program was frustrating him. The humans on the tv were changing the rules of the sport to make it easier for some players but not others and he couldn’t stand it. Why did they get special rules? Isn’t that totally unfair?

Hot Shot throws his head back and groans. He’s about to change the channel when someone speaks up behind him.

“Something the matter, Hot Shot?” A soft voice asks. Hot Shot turns around to see the teacher substituting for Perceptor standing in the doorway, head tilted.

The teacher, Spitzer, was a kindly older bot, who had been substituting for a few days now while Perceptor attended to business on Cybertron. Spitzer had been a good teacher in the time he’d been at the academy and was generally well liked. Hot Shot certainly couldn’t complain, since the older bot took the time to help him personally with any math or science areas he struggled with.

“Nothing important, I guess.” Hot Shot sighs, “It’s just these human sports that are annoying me. They changed the rules for only some of the players to make it easier! That’s unfair to everyone else! Everyone should have to play by the same rules, not get special, easier rules.” He motions broadly to the screen and Spitzer leans forward to watch, adjusting his glasses as he does so. He watches the players scramble about, but begins to notice something about one of the players. The braces around the player’s legs makes it click in Spitzer’s mind what was really going on in the game.

“Is that the player they’re making things easier for?” Spitzer says, pointing towards the player with the braces.

Hot Shot nods, shrugging, “I just don’t get it. Why does he get easier rules?”

Spitzer thinks a moment, blinking slowly as he looks down at Hot Shot. He hums thoughtfully, then turns towards the door with a slight grin.

“Hot Shot, would you like to play cube with me? I’m not the best, but I enjoy playing,” Spitzer says over his shoulder. In an instant Hot Shot’s eyes light up and he jumps out of his seat, flicking the tv screen off.

“Sure! I’m great at cube, I can teach you how to be as good as I am!” He chirps, bounding after Spitzer.

The two make their way outside to play in a more spacious area. Hot Shot practically bounces across the ground as he runs to get into place for the start of their game, but before he can do anything, Spitzer holds up a hand.

“Hold on a moment,” he begins. “I’m not quite as young as you; my joints are stiff and I can’t run very well.”

Hot Shot’s shoulders drop and he considers this a moment, tapping at his chin. “Well…” he thinks, “I can always slow down so you can keep up.”

Spitzer smiles, nodding, “That would be wonderful, I would appreciate it.”

With the rules agreed upon, they begin playing; the game progresses slower than usual, but is just as fun for both. Though Hot Shot claimed to be the better player, Spitzer managed a few good scores himself.

A few rounds pass, when Spitzer calls out to Hot Shot to take a small break.

“Do you mind if we were to take some time to sit down? I’m old, remember, I tire easily.” Spitzer takes a seat on the ground, setting the cube down in front of himself. Hot Shot looks as though he’s a little disappointed by the sudden break, but walks over to sit in front of Spitzer anyway, head tilted.

“Do you ever get frustrated because you have to take so many breaks?” he asks, genuinely curious.

“At times, but it’s necessary. At the end of the day, I am old and disabled. This just means I need to do things a little differently to make sure I don’t hurt myself, like play slower and take more breaks,” Spitzer replies softly. He looks at Hot Shot inquisitively, prompting, “Is it unfair for me to play differently?”

Hot Shot considers this, furrowing his brows.

“Well, no, because you can’t play like I do. If we didn’t play differently, you wouldn’t get to play at all,” Hot Shot explains. Spitzer can’t help but smile.

“So then, in those human sports you were watching, was the player with the leg braces cheating? They made the game easier for him, after all,” Spitzer asks, folding his hands and leaning forward slightly. Hot Shot blinks at him as the question processes in his mind. He looks down at the ground, a touch of guilt in his expression.

“I guess not,” he concedes. “I didn’t think about it like that.”

“Sometimes other people are not physically able to do the same things as you, but they deserve as much help and compassion as anyone else.” Spitzer says, his voice gentle, “Changing things to be more accessible for everyone is not cheating, it’s being fair. If you don’t make it so that everyone is on equal ground, you leave others out of the fun.”

Hot Shot furrows his brow, looking back up at Spitzer, “How was I supposed to know that player needed help? I knew you couldn’t do the same things as me because you’re old, but he looked just like everyone else in the game!”

“Not everyone has 'obvious' reasons for needing help, Hot Shot,” Spitzer says, shaking his head. Hot Shot looks back towards the ground as Spitzer continues, “Some disabilities are invisible, but they’re just as real and the people who have them should be respected all the same. You can’t assume based on looks alone. As a Rescue Bot, sometimes you’ll need to do things differently for the people who have special requirements for their disabilities, whether obvious to you or not. Do you understand?”

Hot Shot scratches at the back of his head and nods. “I understand. I shouldn’t have assumed. Like you said, I’m a Rescue Bot and it’s my job to make things safe for everyone.  _ Everyone _ ,” he emphasizes.

Spitzer can’t contain his utter joy, pushing himself onto his feet and pulling Hot Shot up with him.

“I’m glad we could have this talk. There’s never a wrong time to learn new ways to help people. I hope you share this with the others and keep all of this in mind on future rescues. Now--!” Spitzer grins, putting the cube into Hot Shot’s hands, “I’m rested up, let’s play a few more rounds. Sound good?”

Hot Shot’s face lights up once again, his smile from audial to audial. These next few rounds were bound to be totally fun and he can’t wait to get playing.


End file.
